Temptation's Incarnate (Discontinued)
by Yoonggi
Summary: Rindō Kobayashi takes Sōma out for a wild adventure and the two of them have the time of their lives. [Set after the latest chapter of the manga] [One shot] [Story may or may not stay a one shot depending on the amount of requests made.]
1. Chapter 1

**A:N/ I sometimes wonder if you people here on the SnS archive get annoyed by me from my frequent uploads. I know I clog up most of the 1st page of the story lists. Sometimes I think that maybeeee this SnS thread isn't too keen on giving reviews? I don't know, that's just an observation. Frequently I only see plenty of reviews coming from the Sōma x Erina stories.**

 **Not that I mind it though (I couldn't care less since I'm confident in my own writing). Anyway just want to point out that you should give the other stories a chance. Just because something ain't Sōma x Erina doesn't mean that it's already garbage xD ( I'm telling you people upfront, Sōma x Erina is forced ) From the get go of the series, they kept on pushing Erina and Sōma to develop this common tsundere-teasing trope. It gets tiring you know!**

 **P.S: This one shot was requested by NPGamer11**

 **Last word of advice: There's a helluva lot more great stories in this thread besides Sōma x Erina centered ones. A Touch of Saffron is one of them! So please give those stories a try before you lump them into your 'not my ship, not gonna try list'.**

 **See ya in the next story I might publish or in my next update. Keep requesting, keep asking, keep reviewing and I'll be there with you readers in each step of the way to provide quality stories that ACTUALLY had thought put into it instead of those cut-out stories that seeps with cliche' tropes.**

* * *

Tempation's Incarnate

* * *

Rindō Kobayashi had always been the playful type. She plays with everyone and everything around her. For Rindō, everything is a game. She was also the type of girl who breaks the hearts of unsuspecting guys that she takes interest on. All of them fell for her, except for her newest plaything.

"Yukihiraaa ~ " she drawled out with her sultriest tone possible. Rindō was on the hunt, and she's hungry for the unsuspecting red-haired chef.

"Rindō-senpai? What is it?" Sōma asks. Rindō pranced around the halls like a cat, swaying her hips and trying to look as cute as possible for Sōma.

"Let's go out!" she says. There was no room for Sōma to decline when Rindō grabbed his hands and started to lead him outside of Tōtsuki. Ever since Sōma took the spot as the first seat of the Elite Ten, Rindō had taken a more wild interest towards him.

"Uhmm senpai? Where exactly are we going?" an uncomfortable Sōma asks. Rindō didn't want to ruin the surprise since she figured that Sōma would love where they were going.

"Just shut up and follow me! Don't be such a wuss Yukihira…" she pouted cutely, puffing up her cheeks and trying to act mad towards Sōma.

Their first destination was the arcade. The whole arcade was the biggest one in their district. Rindō took a deep breath before gushing at Sōma. She was a frequent patron of the arcade ever since she was a little girl. Her father and numerous brothers always took her to the arcade for her birthdays. A fond memory of her winning her first plush toy crossed Rindō's mind when she saw a similar looking plush toy as a prize on a claw machine not far from where she and Sōma where standing at.

"Senpai…? Do you want that prize?" Rindō chuckled and nodded. The adorable plush toy that was sitting gently at the center of the prize pool was a grey tabby cat that looked too fat for its own good.

"Hold on, I'll try to get it!" Rindō quickly took action. She got out her wallet and started to exchange most of her pocket money for arcade tokens. Eyeing the plump cat toy like a predator, Rindō carefully placed the claw towards the body of the toy before pressing on the button to lower the crane. The claw didn't even get the chance to grip the toy when it failed to lift it up.

"This is so rigged." Sōma chuckled. He borrowed some tokens from Rindō before trying to get the toy for her as well. Within three tries, Sōma finally managed to hook one of the claws onto the toy's loop tag.

"Woah, you're better than this than I am."

Sōma got the prize from the machine and gave it to Rindō with his most sincere and tender-loving smile. It made Rindō melt at how goofy and charming her underclassman can be sometimes. She playfully punched Sōma on the shoulder with a growing blush on her face.

"You're too much sometimes, Yukihira." She hugs closer the cat plushie with a small smile on her face. Sōma couldn't help but laugh at Rindō's silliness.

"Want to try the other games, senpai?" Sōma offered a hand towards Rindō. She took it gingerly and the two of them went on to try racing games.

"I'm totally gonna beat you this time!" Rindō grinned. The difference of skill between Rindō and Sōma was astonishing when she beat Sōma in a landslide victory.

"That was totally cheating! You were abusing that drifting mechanic too much!" Sōma argued with his bruised ego on the line. They couldn't contain their laughter from the banters and trash talk that they fired at one another whilst playing games together.

"Photobooth?" Sōma arched an eyebrow towards Rindō when they spotted an empty photobooth near karaoke rooms.

"Definitely photobooth!" Rindō agreed with Sōma's suggestion. She grabbed his hand and they both ran towards the photobooth. It was a bit cramped for the two of them. They started taking pictures together from the selection menu.

"What kind of sticker do you want?" Rindō asks. Sōma pondered for a while. There was no need for silly stickers if it was the two of them.

"Senpai, how about we don't use stickers?" he smiled. Sōma slung his arm around Rindō when the pressed the button for the photobooth to start. Their first pose was him grinning while his arm was slung over Rindō who had a small shy smile on her face. The second photo is Rindō and Sōma who were back-to-back with their hands forming to look like guns; the two of them looking like cops.

"Hey, Yukihira?" Rindō paused before realizing that the photobooth was still taking pictures of the two of them. Rindō had a growing smile on her face when she thought up of a great idea for their next pose. She grabbed Sōma's collar before pulling him to kiss him on his cheek.

"S-Senpai?!" Sōma's surprised reaction caused Rindō to giggle. They got out of the photobooth to retrieve their photos; each of them taking their copies to treasure.

"Why did you kiss me on the cheek, senpai?" Sōma's direct and stern stare on Rindō caused her to pout. He wasn't sure if he was upset, but he also didn't like it when Rindō was playing around with him.

"It means what it means, stupid…" Rindō puffed her cheeks and turned around. Sōma was dumbstruck when he saw her acting girly and shy. It wasn't like that when they met. She was always the kind of girl that never took things seriously.

"What're we playing next, senpai?" Sōma asks. He was still a bit fazed from Rindō's kiss earlier. But nonetheless, he was having a great time with her.

"I was thinking we could go to a club or something. I want to go dancing!" she whined. They were both wearing uniforms, so dancing might be a little bit of a stretch. The two of them settled for walking at the park at sunset instead. They didn't talk much. They just walked and hummed their favorite tunes.

"Take on me! You were humming that tone just now, Yukihira!" Rindō suddenly quips. Sōma chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, I watched Deadpool 2 not too long ago. The song sorta became stuck to my head. Even if it is in English…" Sōma explained. Rindō coughed out and tried to hide her growing attraction towards Sōma. She was a huge fan of Deadpool. She couldn't help but hum along with Sōma.

"Wanna dance?" Rindō stops and offers. She had a grin on her face when Sōma accepted her hand. Plenty of people were watching the two of them as they slow danced near the fountain on the center of the park. Both Sōma and Rindō didn't care a single thing about the outside world as they hummed the tune of the song.

"Your crazy matches my crazy. Big time." Rindō wasn't sure if it was a compliment or not; hearing it coming from Sōma made her smile.

"You cheater! You used that line from Deadpool!" she argues through the blush on her face. Her heart was beating rapidly as they continued to dance the world away.

"I can't help it if the line is just right for the two of us." Sōma snidely remarks.

It was already night time already when they noticed the street lamps being lit up. Soft yellow lights illuminated the once dark park. It was a mesmerizing sight, just the two of them without anyone to ruin their moment. Rindō would be lying if she didn't want this moment to last forever.

"How about we start dating, Yukihira?" she asks with a grin on her face. Sōma pulls her closer; his eye meeting hers for an intense stare down. He lifted up Rindō's chin and grinned.

"I thought you'd never ask." He smiles as he pulls in on Rindō for a kiss.

Soft, tender, gentle, warm, that's how Rindō would describe her first kiss. She licks her lips with a mischievous grin on her face; grabbing Sōma by his collar and kissing him numerous more times. They were panting for breath after their make-out session. Sōma and Rindō stared deep into each other's eyes before smiling and pressing their foreheads together.

* * *

 _Three years later…_

Rindō was dressed up in her lingerie as she waited for Sōma to come home to their apartment. It was their 4th anniversary when she decided to do something naughty for her boyfriend. Rindō kept checking the time when she was getting impatient.

"Where the hell is that guy?!" Rindō asks to her plushie toy that Sōma won for her back during their first date at the arcade. A ring of the doorbell made Rindō light up. She hid behind the kitchen island when she heard Sōma's keys rustling on their doorknob.

"Rin? I'm home! Where are you?" Sōma asks as he was setting down the ingredients he'll be using later for their romantic dinner. He looked around a little bit more, still not finding a clue on his girlfriend's whereabouts.

"Kiss me like you miss me, Red." He saw Rindō dressed up in her lingerie, looking frazzled and lustful as she licked her lips. Sōma ran up to her and spun his girlfriend while they were making out. Again, this was a scene they were remaking from Deadpool 2. They kept kissing each other until they ran out of breath.

"By the way, that squid with peanut butter on the fridge tasted so gross." Rindō mumbled from Sōma's chest. Sōma chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"Why would you even try it then?" he asks while he was taking the wretched dish out of the fridge. Rindō followed suit from behind him; licking her lips while putting her plan into action.

"Let's just say that a lucky boy gets to eat his peanut butter and squid from my boobs later on." She winked at him, swaying her hips as she walked towards their bedroom.

"That is so hot." Sōma whispers as he felt his pants tightening around his groin. He took some chocolate pudding and whip cream from their fridge before joining Rindō inside their bedroom.

"I'm going to have myself a Rin-parfait tonight for desert…" Sōma chuckles to himself. He then sets down the wedding ring that he plans on giving to Rindō tonight after they have sex. Sōma thanked his stars as he and Rindō had a wild night.

~ End

* * *

 **A:N/ I'm not really sure if I'll be continuing this? But the last part of the story I added in just incase plenty of people would like this story to continue like my side project: Voices. I know plenty of people out here still love pairings that don't involve Sōma x Erina (me included). So that's about it! Here's the ending (or possibly, the 1st chapter) of Temptation's Incarnate by your's truly: False Ends.**

 **Foot note: Got a request for a one shot that doesn't involve Sōma and Erina? Hit me up and we'll talk business. I'm really bored and have plenty of ideas, so you just PM me what you want and I'll try to upload the story that you want on the same day - crediting you will also be there like on this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A:N/ Welp... After getting many hits for this story, I had to continue it now don't I? But dammit at least while you're reading my stories, read my story that I poured my heart into xD If you readers have the time, also check out Shokugeki no Soma: After Years. It keeps me sad knowing that my completed work got next to no hits after it ended. Anywho, the pacing of the story is still the same. No, Sōma and Rindō aren't going back to high school. And also no, on the requests for smutty stories.**

 **Seriously though? Want something to read but are too lazy/not good to write it? Put some effort in supporting writers. I also get weirded out by the traffic of crack-shipping here. I know it's mostly Sōma x Erina stories that get hits, but for the sake of dissing on the numerous cut-out stories, I'm taking my stand on making this Sōma x Rindō story.**

 **P.S: I have a plenty of SnS stories in my backlog that I need to update soon, I guess I'm a little known in this archive by now with how frequent I update. Not to toot my own horn, but I like writing fics. like this that don't focus around the 'romance' or 'sexy' bits of relationships. I mostly base my stories around common every day happenings between couples.**

* * *

Steps Together

* * *

It was a messy night after their 4th anniversary together. Sōma woke up and felt something warm pressing up against him. He groaned awake, only to touch the bare chest of his girlfriend who was still sleeping.

"Hyaaa ~" Rindō moaned in her sleep whilst biting her lip subconsciously. Sōma gasped and quickly covered his mouth before Rindō would kill him.

"I guess breakfast for now would be an ideal thing…" he chuckled to himself. Just as Sōma was about to leave the bed, he felt his blood run cold when he realized that he was still handcuffed from the bed railing.

"Uh-oh…" he mumbled. He frantically weaved around the bed and searched for the key. He was in such a bad spot.

"Looking for these, you naughty boy?" Sōma immediately dove to the covers when he saw Rindō's smug face dangling the keys in front of him while he was still handcuffed.

"R-Rin! At least put on some clothes before you pull that shit off!" Sōma felt the hammering of his heart, frantically trying to avoid looking at his bare naked girlfriend who was teasing him. Rindō had the bright idea of moving like a cat from across the bed to Sōma. With the keys in her mouth, the temptress swerved her hips and rubbed her body up against her boyfriend while impersonating a cat.

'She is so fucking hot…' Rindō was enjoying the groaning coming from Sōma. She wasn't going to let him live this down while they were together.

"Whyou wanth theseh keysh, you're going to have 'ta geth therm…" the temptress winked, pressing up closer to Sōma. Sōma kissed his girlfriend in pointblank distance before using his mouth to retrieve the keys from her.

"Aha!" he smirked at her victoriously. After quickly unlocking the handcuff, he then grabbed Rindō's wrist and pressed her down onto the bed while trying to grind up against her.

"Kyaaa! Red, that tickles!" she moaned out, further enticing her boyfriend to go on. Sōma licked his lips and winked at her before removing his shirt.

"Time to discipline a naughty kitty…" he winked at Rindō. Rindō snaked her arms around Sōma's neck before laying his head onto her bare chest. She hummed in delight while eliciting some cute sounds as her boyfriend teased her, nibbling at her ear and saying sweet words to her.

"Let's go on a trip today…" Sōma gazed at her with his earlier bravado melting away at Rindō's gentle smile. His girlfriend smiled and nodded her head. Sōma grabbed a handful of Rindō's hair, inching them both closer together for a sweet kiss.

"I love you…" he muttered with such a soft voice. Rindō's heart fluttered as she felt butterflies again in her stomach.

"I love you too, Red…" she giggled, pressing their foreheads together while wrapping her fingers around his.

* * *

After their 'playtime' together, Sōma and Rindō both got dressed in their casual clothes. Sōma wore a simple parka to top off his outfit while Rindō wore a cute dress, quickly grabbing a shawl before they left so that she wouldn't get cold for the ride.

"You ready, Rin?" Sōma smirked as they got on his motorcycle. Sōma's motorcycle went into a serious upgrade from the first one he used. His current motorcycle was a Harley Davidson Sportster with its sidecar for touring along with Rindō.

"Let's go, Red! Come on! Fire up this baby up! I'm excited to see where we're going." It didn't take long before the two of them were cruising at the road in blistering speeds. They were a good 100kmph while zooming through the empty highway on the morning. It was a detour road that nobody ever uses since the place next to town was a barren place in the province.

"When was the last time that we took a long ride like this?!" Rindō yelled through the rushing air.

"I think it was that time when we both thought that you were pregnant!" Sōma chuckled, remembering the crazy day.

Their destination was Kamogawa, Chiba – specifically, near the coastal area. After slowing down a whole lot, the two eventually stopped by for a short break. Not realizing what they're in for, Sōma heard Rindō's delighted squeal when they stopped over a huge field of marigolds. The golden flowers reached as far as the eye could see as the sun shone down on them.

"It's beautiful…" Sōma muttered. He felt Rindō's hand wrapping his as she looked over to him with a heart-melting smile.

"Kinda matches both of our eye colors, doesn't it?" Rindō giggled. The two of them conversed and walked around the fields for a while. Thankfully for the two of them, not many people take this route that they did.

"This place should be 'Our' special place, don't you think?" Sōma suggested, to which Rindō quickly nodded in agreement.

"Rin… We should get going soon. I want you to see the surprise now." A small smile graced Sōma's face when he extended a hand towards his girlfriend who was playing around the field of flowers. Rindō blushed and playfully shoved her boyfriend for making her feel all crazy inside again.

"You dork… Alright let's go then."

They rode further down their route and after about an hour more of driving, finally reached their destination. In front of the two of them was a small quaint house near the shore of the beach. It was placed on a top of a hillside.

"Sōma… What's all this?" Rindō asked through small streaks of tears that fell on her face. They were tears of happiness when she saw the little wooden plate in front of the house that read:

"Yukihira/Kobayashi…" Sōma smiled at hugged his girlfriend. It had been a topic of discussion from the two of them after a long time of being together. Both of them were well-off, being handsomely paid every time for their skills. But Sōma and Rindō never had the time to look for houses with their busy schedule, so this was a surprise for Rindō.

"This is… Well I'm supposed to be angry at you first!" Rindō giggled, pinching her boyfriend's cheeks while trying to ask Sōma when he had the time to look for a house.

"Well, my Pops helped me out when you were busy with helping out the rookies in Tōtsuki." Rindō couldn't contain her excitement and immediately went in to jump onto her boyfriend in happiness.

"Why Chiba though? Onjuku town really looks like a quiet place." Their house was situated in Onjuku town. It was a medium sized house that even had a small garage for Sōma's motorcycle.

"I saw a postcard of it from my Mom's scrapbook of her and Pops. Pops told me that she was from here before she and her family moved to Tokyo to start up Yukihira." Sōma explained. He then extended a hand towards Rindō, since they've been standing outside of the house for quite some time now.

"Come on. Let's make this house a home…" Rindō nodded happily and joined her boyfriend in sprucing up their new house.

It was the start of a new chapter in their lives. Buying a house was a huge step in their relationship. It had been a dream of them both to one day live together in a house instead of their old apartment. Now, the two seemed to be in a closer step towards building their futures together.

"We're finally home…" Rindō giggled while prancing around the house with a small bounce on her steps.

~ End

* * *

 **A:N/ So as you all know that in the previous chapter, I wrote that the two of them are living together - I then had the idea of Sōma buying them a house when Rindō wasn't expecting it. Also, the part where they went through a field of marigolds is a nod to the ending of Final Fantasy: Advent Children. Also, I remembered this one scene in the movie 'Love, Rosie' the part where Rosie wakes up still hand cuffed to the bed xD I thought it was hilarious and decided to add it in.**

 **Footnote: Got a request for a story? Write it for your own or become and avid supporter for writers (doing reviews and such) before you request, also do think about the chemistry between the characters. If your pairing has never had a hint of chemistry from the whole series (TakumixMegumi - these two never had chemistry.) then I suggest that you don't do a request from me. If your pairing is along the lines of (AlicexRyō - then we can talk) Just know that in writing stories, never throw pairings at a random wall and hope to see what sticks.**

 **Some writers actually put some thought into their writings like setting/proper time/proper pacing and dialogue of the story. So please learn to appreciate more on the stories that writers that put their soul into it. Thanks for finishing the read. See you in the next chapter!**

 **Maybe... Idk if I'd still continue this like I did with After Years.**


End file.
